Otra forma de vida
by Pao Bloom
Summary: Lily lleva una vida normal pero se debe de mudar y va a la Academia Militar de Broadway, es muy diferente..pero se tendrà que acostumbrar, y no es tan fàcil ! ... R&R ...


Disclaimer : los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling, hago esto solo por diversión..  
  
Hola! ¿asi que interesada de que va esta loca historia?, q bn!.. xq a mi me gusta mucho.. antes de empezar de borrón y cuenta nueva o sea un nuevo fic quiero dedicarselo a mi queridisimo amiga winter's fairy.. lean sus fan fics sobre los merodeadores que son lo mejor =D.. sinceramente se los recomiendo..  
  
Y sin más que decir abro los telones para que lean una historia que me encanta ñ_ñ .. y espero que a ustedes también.. kisses and hugs!  
  
WelCoMe To My NeW HiSToRy  
  
Otra forma de vida  
I capítulo : Lo típico  
  
Lily Evans iba saliendo de su casa dandole un beso a su mamá sonriendo.  
  
-"Chao Lily, que te vaya bien en la escuela" - dijo la mamá de Lily sonriendole a su hija única.  
  
Lily era hija única, sus padres estaban divorciados, simplemente cuando ella tenía 13 años recién cumplidos más o menos, ahora había pasado un año y al parecer, Lily ya se había acostumbrado a la situación.. claro que de vez en cuando su papá la iba a visitar y la llevaba a pasear y eso, su relación con Lily era buena a pesar de todo.  
  
Lily iba caminando comiendose una donat de sus favoritas, en una esquina estaba una chica esperandola.  
  
-"Lily, vamos.. a ver si no llegamos tarde hoy" - dijo la mejor amiga de Lily, dandole en la mano, después en el codo se viran.. era como una especie de "saludo" para ellas.  
  
-"Marie la tarea de ayer me tomó toda la noche!"  
  
-"No eres la única, me perdí la tarde de compras" - dijo Marie mirando a Lily y las dos gritaron a la vez.  
  
Las personas que iban caminando adelante de ellas se voltearon y las miraron entonces estas se sonrieron y salieron caminando rápido llegando velozmente a la Escuela de Griptown.  
  
Marie era, actualmente, la mejor amiga de Lily, y se llebavan muy, muy bien.. las dos eran chicas fanáticas de la moda. Siempre estaban arregladas, eran espontaneas y nunca les faltaba una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-"Y la tarea para mañana es un ensayo de 50 líneas sobre la Revolución Industrial.. y no señorita Rawn, no se permite a computadora" - dijo el profesor de historia mientras que la apellida Rawn daba un suspiro.  
  
-"Creo que los profesores abusan con las tareas Lily, hacer un ensayo en el día de pizza?, no se lo que pienses.. pero por mi.. esto es una tortura" - dijo Marie sentandose en una mesa con su bandeja de comida.  
  
-"Si es cierto Marie, los profesores no toman en cuenta nuestra opinión.. ya quiero salir de la escuela, quiero vacaciones" -dijo Lily tomando una sorbo de su jugo de naranja.  
  
-"Lily lamento levantarte de tus sueños porque faltan 4 meses... no se como resistiremos" - dijo Marie negando con la cabeza.  
  
-"Lily volteate" - dijo Marie.  
  
Lily se volteó y vió a Lissette, esa chica presumida que piensa que es la más bonita y la mejor de todos, sentada sonriendoles a todos.  
  
-"Lissette..¿siendo amables con todos?, hasta con.. ¿Mhog?" - dijo Lily.  
  
-"Esto hay que verlo"  
  
Las dos se pararon de la mesa y cogieron lo que les pertenecía entonces pasaron cerca de ahi cuando una de las mejores amigas de Lissette les dió un papel :  
  
Vota por Lissette De Fredd  
  
Presidenta de la clase  
  
Lo mejor para todos, consigelo votando por Lissette  
  
Por que todos.. salimos con beneficio  
  
-"Obvio, quiere ser la presidenta de la clase" - dijo Marie mirando a Lily.  
  
-"Ay no, no botaré por ella de nuevo... ¿quién está del otro lado?"  
  
Las dos miraron al otro lado donde todos estaban comiendo, y vieron a un chico gritando -"VOTEN POR MI"  
  
Marie y Lily se miraron las dos negando con la cabeza entonces sonó el timbre y fueron a su siguiente clase.  
  
-"Mira si votas por Lissette te daré.. 1.00" - Lily y Marie pudieron ver a una amiga de la chica sobornando a otra más.  
  
-"¿es qué esto siempre es igual? Lissette apesta como presidenta" - dijo Lily sentandose en su escritorio al lado de Marie.  
  
En toda la clase, ya por suerte, la última del día, Lily y Marie pasaron hablaron por un papel que al final, el profesor lo cogió pero.. daba igual.  
  
-"RING"  
  
-"salvadas por la campana" - dijo Lily parandose a la vez que Marie y cogiendo sus cosas.  
  
-"Entonces.."  
  
-"Te llamo hoy Lily" - las dos sonrieron y se fue cada una para su casa.  
  
Lily sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró para ver a su mamá sentada almorzando.  
  
-"Lily, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela hoy?"  
  
-"bien mamá, y a ti?"  
  
-"bien, llamó tu papá.. dice que vendrá a cenar hoy" - dijo la mamá de Lily llevando sus platos al fregadero.  
  
-"¿PAPÁ? SI, SI..." - Lily empezó a saltar y fue corriendo a su habitación, prendió la radio a todo volumen y empezó a bailar como loca.  
  
La mamá de Lily sonrió : le gustaba la relación entre su hija y su papá.  
  
Y era la noche, cuando el timbre sonó y Lily sonrió y miró a su mamá.. entonces fue corriendo abrió la puerta y abrazó a su papá.  
  
-"PAPÁ, ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?"  
  
-"Hola, hola... ¿cómo han estado ustedes?"  
  
-"Bien pasa papá" - los tres se sentaron en la mesa para empezar a comer.  
  
-"Tengo algo que decirles... me han ofrecido ir a trabajar a Namibia.. se imaginan la cantidad de fósiles que debe haber por allá?, será emocionante"  
  
Lily sonrió por su papá y su mamá lo miró feliz.  
  
Al día siguiente, sábado, no tenían clases.  
  
-"Lily.. que te parece ¿un día de compras?"  
  
-"exelente" - Lily corrió, se alistó y se fue al carro en donde su mamá la espera.  
  
Llegaron a una tienda de maquillajes y se pusieron a probar lips sticks.  
  
-"Y mamá como va todo con Dave?"  
  
Dave, era un tipo alto, siempre firme, como no, era el capitán de una Academia Militar, desde hace 1 año y medio su madre había estado saliendo con el y parece que se llevaban muy bien.  
  
-"Perfecto, todo está muy bien.. y de algo te tenía que hablar con respecto a eso"  
  
-"dime" - dijo Lily probandose un labial rosado metalico y sonriendo.  
  
-"Bueno es que.. Dave y yo pensamos que es lo mejor.. que nos mudemos a la cuidad cerca de su trabajo y tu entres a.... Academia Militar"  
  
Lily dejó el labial a un lado -"¿Academia Militar has dicho?"  
  
-"Lo se, lo se, suena un poco raro Lily pero todo estará bien ya verás ahi estará Dave"  
  
-"Mamá Dave es el general, no me dará clases ni nada por el estilo"  
  
-"No importa, haya hay más personas y harás ... nuevas amistades"  
  
Al día siguiente, Lissette fue elegida la presidenta de la clase obviamente  
  
-"Que te vaya bien Lily" - Marie y Lily se abrazaron, entonces se despidió y se fue para encontrarse en su casa a Dave.  
  
-"Hola Lily.. ¿nos vamos?"  
  
Lily le dió todas sus maletas a Dave y se subió en el carro camino a la Academia Militar Broadway.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del primer capitulo!  
  
En el siguiente cap.. Lily en la Academia Militar.. si, será muy divertido.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado* .. y no se olviden de dejar el review para ver que les ha parecido el comienzo de lo que es una nueva historia.!!  
  
Por favor dejen su review  
  
Gracias por leer,  
  
Pao (paolap30@hotmail.com) 


End file.
